


SHAKING MESS

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good advice wasn't easy to come by especially when it evolved sex with a certain hyperactive smart ass  </p><p>In which you believe you're ready for sex and you go to Lydia for advice on sex. Afterwards you then go on a date with Stiles which results in you losing your virginity to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHAKING MESS

You nervously stand in front of your mirror hoping that you made the right choice on what to wear, or if you should of gone with lipstick instead of lipgloss. Soon you hear Stiles jeep pull up, you take a few deep breathes before making your way down stairs.

“Stiles” you say after you open the door.

“Hey (Y/N)” he responds giving you a huge smile, “ready”.

“Yep” you say taking the pizza he was carrying off his hands.

“So what are we watching?” He asks following you into your house.

“Well I was thinking we could have a Tarantino marathon” you tell him putting the pizza down on your coffee table.

“Agreed, should we start with Pulp Fiction” he says.

“Definitely. Do you want a drink?” You ask him making your way to the kitchen.

“Sure” he calls, you grab to glasses out of the cupboard and fill them up with coke, as you make your way back to the lounge room you see that Stiles has already put the movie on.

“Here” you say passing him his glass while taking a seat next to him, he then puts his arm around you pulling you closer  
-

FLASH BACK:

“I need your advice” you say sitting down next to Lydia at your usual table.

“What for?” She asks turning her body to face you.

“Stiles” you tell her.

“Why what what’s wrong?” She asks.

“Nothings wrong it’s just tonight we have this date” you tell her slightly rambling.

“You guys have had dates before” she says.

“Tonights different” you say.

“Oh your breaking up with him, honestly you two lasted longer than I thought” Lydia says shrugging.

“What no i’m not breaking up with him” you quietly shout at her.

“Then what do you need advice on?” She asks, stabbing her fork into her salad.

“Sex” you say quietly, Lydia whips her head around to look at you, her strawberry blonde hair flying around.

“Sex, I thought you weren’t a virgin” she says, you feel your face burn with embarrassment, “oh my god you are a virgin”.

“Yeah” you say cheeks still red hot.

“Stiles isn’t pressuring you is he?” Lydia asks putting her hand on your shoulder.

“No of course not” you tell her shaking your head.

“Then whats the rush?”

“I don’t know, I just feel that i’m ready, that we’re both ready” you tell her.

“Then you have nothing to worry about” she says giving you a small smile, “if your ready then you should be fine”.

END FLASH BACK:

-

“(Y/N)” Stiles says snapping you back to reality, “you okay?”.

“Yeah sorry” you tell him shaking the memory from your mind, you then look up into his eyes.

“Are you su-“ Stiles starts to say but you cut him off by smashing your lips against his, he immediately responds and presses closer to you, his hand finds it’s way into your hair as his tongue slips between your lips, your moans are muffled by his mouth on yours, you hook your leg over the other side of him and you move onto his lap giving you both better access to each others bodies. His hands land on your legs as he slowly runs them up your thighs under your skirt while your hands runs down his chest until it falls on his jeans you can already feel a bulge forming, you then grind against him.

“Oh god” he groans pulling away from your lips, you go to kiss him again but he stops you, “(Y/N) what exactly are we doing right now?” He asks out of breathe.

“What do you want us to be doing” you say slyly smirking at his reaction.

“I can think of a lot of things I want us to be doing right now” he says his eyes traveling all over your body.

“Then pick one” you lean in to whisper in his ear.

“Are you sure?” He asks, you kiss him lightly on the lips and nod your head, you then get off this lap and take his hand leading him up to your room not bothering to turn off the T.V.

Once your in your room you go back to kissing, this time it’s hot and needy, your tongues melding together perfectly and the only time you separate is when your taking off each others clothes. Somehow in the midst of it you end up lying on your bed in nothing but your underwear propped up on your elbows with Stiles standing at the end of the bed. He then crawls on top of you and he kisses you softly, soon his lips leave yours and they travel down you neck, his lips traveling down your stomach, soon your bra and panties join the clothes on the floor.

Soon your back to kissing, you feel his erection pressing into you stomach as he kisses you. Your hand then goes into his boxers to grip his length causing him to shutter, you move your hand up and down, “(Y/N)” he groans loudly, you then stop and lead his member down to your entrance.  
Stiles stops you which causes you to look up into his lust filled chocolate brown eyes, “What’s wrong?” You ask.

“Nothing, everything’s perfect, I just want to make sure your okay with this” he tells you.

“I am Stiles, I want this” you say, he nods then he kisses you softly, his member rubbing between your folds making you bite your lip, you then lift yourself up desperate for more friction, Stiles then slowly enters you, his eyes remain on you making sure your okay, he soon starts to move in and out and after awhile your hips move with him in perfect harmony, your legs hook around his back enabling him to sink deeper inside you.

“Stiles” you moan as he speeds up, soon your both breathing heavily moaning and groaning each other’s names, an ache forms in your stomach, “faster Stiles” you say needing more, he obeys, soon all you can hear is skin on skin, the ache intensifying with each thrust. Your soon a shaking mess, Stiles continues to thrust into you helping you ride out your orgasm while he tries desperately to reach his own. It doesn’t take long until Stiles is reaching his own high as he releases inside of you, your name leaving his lips as he does.

“Wow” he sighs slowly pulling out of you and rolling so he’s lying next to you.

“Yeah” you respond looking up at your ceiling, a smile spreading across your face, “Lydia was right” you say absentmindedly.

“About what?” He asks curiously as he turns himself to face you.

“It doesn’t matter” you tell him still smiling, “ready of round two” you say leaning in to kiss him, he nods eagerly pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
